Never
by LukeYsChIcA
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are pregnant together! She doesn't want to tell him, but we'll see what she ends up doing! Has a LITTLE Naley, but a lot of Lucas and Peyton. Please RR and tell me what you think!1
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes- This chapter is a little boring but bear with me okay? Please R/R and tell me what you do or don't like about it. Nobody reviewed the last time, so I revised it and hopefully someone will like it. I just can't abandon this story though, I like it too much! Hope you like it too!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Never  
  
"Hey girl, where ya been?" Brooke gracefully strode up to Peyton, lacing her lean arm through Peyton's.  
  
"You know.. Around." Peyton looked around the Tree Hill halls, looking for a special blue-eyed boy. Her mind was in turmoil. She had never had a problem with feelings or anything like that. Until now. And Lucas Scott was the reason for it all.  
  
"Well, you haven't called me or came over, or even made cheerleading practice in a week! That's highly unusual for our art rebel here. And you know, now that I think about it, I haven't really seen Lukey around here either." Brooke twisted her chestnut hair around her cherry red painted fingernail. Her eyes were twinkling mischievously. "Isn't that weird? No Peyton or no Luke. Huh, isn't that a coincidence. They both stay hidden the whole week. Could that mean they are.. Together?" She emphasized the word both in that sentence. Well, maybe Peyton couldn't keep it hidden from her very best friend. But she could try. She hadn't wanted anyone to know how she felt about Lucas, especially the whole school. And the whole school would know if she told Brooke. She was her best friend, yes, but Peyton couldn't deny Brooke's big mouth.  
  
"Well, I don't know why Luke wasn't here, but I was sick with the flu. And I really didn't feel like cheerleading. So sue me." She said that halfheartedly, and pretended she was feeling puny.  
  
"Okay, I guess that excuse will do for now. Well, catch you later, girlfriend!" And with that, Brooke walked away, her graceful body filing in with all of the students in the hallway.  
  
"Man, does she ever give up?" Peyton snapped out of her daze, looking up and seeing that beautiful face. The beautiful face she had seen every single minute of this week.  
  
"No, you should know big-mouth Brooke by now." She laughed, a real genuine laugh. That's all she had been feeling this past week. Giddy, and so so happy. And she really didn't want it to go away. She had never ever felt this way in her whole life. She had always been moody, and never let anyone get near her, especially near her feelings. But now, Lucas came along and she couldn't help but let her guard down.  
  
"Peyton, are you there?" Lucas pulled her blonde curly locks away from her face, and stared into her deep blue eyes. "I have been talking for awhile, and I'm guessing you haven't heard anything I've said, huh?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." She smiled.  
  
"About this week?" He smiled also, his eyes gleaming with happiness, and there was something else there too.  
  
Author's Note: Tell me how you like it please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:  This chapter is really not that good, but R/R and tell me what you think.  What should I improve on?  Where do you think it should go? Well, Read On!

Chapter Two 

Peyton just looked up at Lucas, reminiscing about _their week sending her heart jumping.  _

"Maybe, maybe not.  You don't consume _all_ my thoughts, you know."  She said, lying out her teeth.  She didn't want him to know that he was all she thought about day in and day out.  Also, he was way different than any guy she had ever went out with.  Luke made her like herself.  He made her think about things differently, and he made her care about everything, and not just think about herself.  Especially about the topic of sex.  Usually, every guy she went out with wanted her for that.  But Luke was different, he respected her enough to wait on that.  

"I don't think so, you have been in la-la land the whole time we have been talking.  So what I am thinking is that you are daydreaming about me, or am I wrong?"  He questioned, raising his eyebrows, challenging her.  "Or, are you thinking about schoolwork.  Cause we all know what a little bookworm you are, right?"

"You are such an ass!"  Peyton jumped over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands coming down to wrap around her waist.  "Maybe I was thinking about you.  But only the first few minutes, though."  

"Okay, you want me to believe that?"

"Since when did you turn into the all so arrogant Nathan?"  She asked him, sort of expecting him to go off at her for comparing him to his crude brother.

"I don't know.  Maybe we have more genes in common than I thought."  He said, his eyes still glittering from the excitement he was getting from talking to Peyton.

"I guess.  How about we ditch this place and have more fun?"  She asked him, wanting to be anywhere but school at this moment.

"Well, I sort of need to be here…"  He trailed off.

Peyton searched his eyes and then pouted her lips.  "Pleease?"  She dragged out the word, causing him to look at her and smile.

"Well, I guess so.  One day isn't that bad, we just don't need to make it a habit."  Lucas thought about where they could go to be alone.  His house.

They headed to his car, holding hands the whole way.  Lucas jumped in and started the car, while Peyton made herself comfortable in the seat.

"Where are we gonna go?"  She asked, looking at Luke, and studying how his jaw kept clenching and unclenching like he was in deep thought.

"We can go to my house, my mom's not home.  Or we could go somewhere else."

Peyton considered for a moment.  They had been sorta seeing each other for about a month now, and she didn't know if he wanted her to say go to his house or not.  "What are we gonna do?"

Lucas quietly thought as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.  He glanced at Peyton, but wasn't prepared to see her looking longingly at him.  His face started to blush, red creeping from his face to his neck.

"Well, we can find something to do, I think.  What do you think, do you think we can keep ourselves from being bored?"

Peyton finally looked toward the road in front of her, pondering what he meant when he said that.  Maybe they were ready.  They really liked each other, but she really didn't want to hurt him.  And she knew how she was, and she wasn't a very nice, caring girl.  But he changed her when she was with him, and maybe it was a good thing to be with him.  She just wanted to make sure _he was ready.  _

"Sure, I think we're both pretty creative."  She said, looking back to him, locking eyes with him, their love evident in both pairs of eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes- Okay, this chapter is short, but it's about Haley and Nathan  Please R/R and tell me what to improve on or even if you like the story at all!!!!!! Thanks for reading!

Haley James walked into her house, thankful that no one was home.  Then she remembered her parents were at a friend's and wouldn't be home until late.  Okay, she thought, maybe I'll just take a bubble bath and relax.  She thought that sounded pretty good.  

"DING DONG."

Haley walked to the door, finding a smiling Nathan when she opened it.

"What are you doing here?  I thought you had basketball practice until nine."  She stepped backwards to let him inside.  He stepped inside and wiped his shoes on the doormat.

"Well, I thought hanging out with you sounded a lot more fun than same old basketball practice.  And I thought… maybe we could… take up where we left off the other night?"  Nathan was so ready for this after so long.  He knew that Haley loved him and he loved her so much.  He just needed to show her that he loved her.

Haley's brain was in shock.  Was she ready for this? She thought.  Did she really want to do this with Nathan.  Of course, she assured herself, she loved him very much.

She suddenly ran up to him, giving him a long passionate kiss on his lips, sending shivers down her back, and making the hairs on his neck stand up.  They both enjoyed the kiss, and ran up to Haley's room, Nathan chasing her the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:  Please R/R and tell me what you think!  This is pretty much getting to the good part of the story.  Thanks for reading, I appreciate it very much!

******************One Week Later************

Haley and Peyton were both at Peyton's house, looking through some magazines.  Peyton was worried, she was late on her period, but she was sure she wasn't pregnant.  She tried to think of whether her and Luke used protection.  Yeah, she thought they did, but it was such a passionate and memorable thing that they may have got caught up in their passion.  She was deep in her thoughts when she felt someone watching at her.  She looked up and saw Haley staring expectantly at her.

"Well, are you gonna answer that?"  Haley sat up, handing the blue cordless to her.

"Yeah, Hello?"  Peyton said, waiting for the other end to speak.

"Hey baby,"  She heard Lucas say sexily, sending shivers down her spine, and causing a huge smile cross her face.

"Hey, what are you up to?  Besides busy being adorable."  

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my place.  My mom's not home, and she won't be for awhile-"

Peyton interrupted him.  "Haley is over, and we're doing homework.  Well, talk to you later."  She blurted nervously, clicking the off button on the phone.  She glanced up at Haley, and blushed when she found her staring weirdly at her.

"What?"

"Well, to start with, you have been dazing off all week, and you have been acting so weirdly with Luke I'm starting to think you have totally changed your whole personality.  And yesterday when I told you about me and Nathan and what happened yesterday, you got so nervous and tense.  So what's going on?  You're definitely not usually like this.  What's going on?"

Peyton looked up into her eyes, feeling so ashamed and not wanting to tell her.

"Well, me and Lucas were _together about a week ago.  And well.."  She really didn't want to tell Haley this. At all._

"What?  You and Luke had sex?"  Haley smiled, knowing Lucas really loved Peyton.  He didn't just do that with anyone.  She knew Peyton was something really special to him.  She immediately thought about her and Nathan.  She was absolutely positive that she had done the right thing.  After her and Nathan had had sex, they both had felt so close to each other the whole week.  She knew that Nathan loved her.  There was no doubt in her mind.  And she loved him too.

"Yeah, but.. I haven't started this month yet.  And I don't know.  Sometimes I'm late, but this time it really is worrying me.  I'm not sure if we used protection.  I mean, maybe we did, but I don't know.  And well, I don't want Lucas to know because he has had a lot of rough things happen to him, and I don't want him to have to go through this too."  She finally told Haley everything, and she felt one hundred percent better.

Come to think of it, Haley hadn't started either this month.  Her and Peyton pretty much had the same monthly cycle because they were around each other so much.  

"Well, maybe you should get a pregnancy test.  What are you gonna do if the test is positive?"  She asked, worry lines crossing her delicate face.

"I have no idea.  But don't tell Lucas until I'm sure and anyways I wanna tell him.  Know what I mean?"  She asked, putting up the stack of magazines, and laying back on her bed.

"Yeah."

"Haley…"  

"Huh?"  Haley looked up from the magazine she was looking at, and dreaded what she knew Peyton was going to say.

"Have you started yet?  I just wanna make sure there is reason to worry.  Ya know, cuz we always start at the same time."

"Uhh… No, not yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:  Thank you to all who reviewed, I APPRECIATE it!!! Thank you so much!  Well, this is the fifth chapter, and I don't own any of the characters, just my ideas.

READ ON!

Chapter 5

Haley James sat on Peyton's bed, and she wondered if she really was pregnant or not.  She wondered if Nathan would support her if indeed she was.  Then she thought of Lucas, and how if Peyton was pregnant, he would be there no matter what.  Then she also thought of Peyton, and how she was.  She probably wouldn't let Lucas be there for her.  She would think it would ruin her little act of feminism or something.  

"Well, how about we find out?"  Haley shivered at the thought, and knew she was talking about herself finding out, not Haley.

"Are you ready to do that?  You know, you might not be."

"Well, I have never been late for more than a couple days in my whole life, so I have a pretty good idea."  Peyton didn't seem in the slightest bit nervous.  

"P, why aren't you very nervous.  If I was about to find out if I was pregnant, I'd be freakin, but you don't seem to be very nervous.

"Well, I already have it figured out."

Haley almost passed out at the thought of what she thought Peyton would do.    
  
"You're not gonna give it up or anything stupid like that are you?"  She asked nervously, thinking of what that would do to Luke.

"No.  I'll go to school until I start showing, then I'll move in with my aunt.  My dad will support me."  She said nonchalantly.

"And what about Luke?  Are you just gonna forget that he's the father?  Cause you know that's not right."  Haley said, starting to get mad.

"Does it really matter?"  

Man, Peyton was going to start putting up her walls again, she was going to shut her and Luke out, and Haley wasn't going to let her do this to Lucas.  He deserved better than that.

"YES, it _does_ really matter.  Lucas would die if you didn't tell him about this, and you know it."  

"Well, I'm probably not anyways."  Peyton said, the hurt expressions clouding her face.

Haley could tell that Peyton was too scared for all of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Thank you to all of you who reviewed, sorry it took me so long to update, I have been very busy, and my internet quit working.  Hope you like this chapter, please review if you like!!!!!!!!!!!!!  (HINT- This story is taking place **after** Lucas and Brooke break up.)

*****FLASHBACK*****

Lucas would die if you didn't tell him about this, and you know it."  

"Well, I'm probably not anyways."  Peyton said, the hurt expressions clouding her face.

Haley could tell that Peyton was too scared for all of this.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

Peyton's alarm went off, causing her to grunt. 

"Uggh, man, it's too early!"  That's when the nausea hit her like a ton of bricks.  She flew from her queen size bed to her bathroom, collapsing on the floor, hurrying to pull the toilet lid up.  After about three rounds of puking, she washed her face and lay on her bed.  Deciding to stay home from school, she called Haley.

"Hello?" Haley's chirpy voice woke her up, and irritated her.

"Hey, I just called to tell you that I'm not coming to school today.  And I wanted to tell you not to say anything to Luke."

"Sure, Peyton, but you know that you will have to tell him sometime."  Peyton could tell that Haley felt bad, and really wanted Lucas to know that Peyton was carrying his baby.  But, for now, Peyton hoped that Haley could keep her promise and not tell him.  At least for now.

"Yeah, I know. Well, have fun at school, and tell Luke I said hey."  With that, Peyton hung up.  

She really needed to figure out what she should do, but it seemed like every time she thought about it, she felt guilty.  She knew why she was feeling guilty.  Lucas would want to take care of her and their baby, and she didn't want him to waste his life away on that.  She saw what taking care of a baby did to a guy, just look at Jake.  She knew that Jake loved Jenny so much, but he did confess that it changed things, and it would've been easier without a child to take care of at seventeen.  She was sure it'd be the same for Luke.  

She also felt guilty because she knew she was not the one Lucas should be with for the rest of his life.  She knew that she was totally wrong for him.  She always put on a front, and he was very open and a very sensitive guy.  She was complicated and rebellious, and all that crap people said about how opposites attract was bullshit.  She knew that Brooke really loved him, and he knew that too.  God, what hormones could do to a someone.  It makes you not think, and do things you regret.  She knew that if she told Lucas about her being pregnant, it would ruin everything.  So, she had two choices.  She could get un-pregnant, so she wouldn't have to lie.  Or, she could lie, and keep the baby.       


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Thank you so much to EVERYBODY who reviewed.  Thank you soooo much! Sorry it has taken me soo long to review!  Thank you sooo much!!!!!!! Well, here goes, tell me what you think!!!!!!

Chapter 7 

***Luke's POV***

"Hey Hales, what's up?"  He watched as Haley studied hard at a book with a stork on it.  He scrutinized her as she looked up at him, surprised, and quickly slammed the book closed.    
   
"Hey Luke!"  She ran up to give him a hug, trying to take his attention off of what she was looking at.  "I'm just studying for parenting class."  Okay, she just made that up really fast.  She didn't even have parenting.

"What?  You don't even take classes like that.  If I remember right you said that it was pointless because you weren't going to be a mom anytime soon."  He got her; no way she could get outta this one.

"So?  I changed classes because my…cousin told me she was pregnant and I thought I would help her through it."  He didn't remember her having any older cousins, only infant cousins.

"I'll let you off the hook now, but next time, you better watch out!"  Haley breathed a sigh of relief, then picked up her book, and headed out of the school courtyard.  He walked beside her, observing her different facial expressions as she walked.  He knew she was stressed.  What for?  And where in the hell was Peyton?

"Hey, Hales, do you know where Peyton is today?  I know you probably talked to her yesterday.  Was she sick?"  Haley's face went pale, and she looked over at him.  

"She called this morning and said that she was feeling sick and to tell you she would call you later.  Sorry, I forgot."  Haley picked up the pace, keeping him speed walking to keep up with her. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you so stressed?"  He asked her, worried about what it could be, and why she hadn't told him.

"Nothing, Luke."  She looked at him with tired, sad eyes.

"Hales, I've known you for too long, I know something's wrong.  What did Nathan do this time?"  Lucas asked, getting mad for no reason.

"God, Lucas, you always think everything bad has to do with Nathan.  Just leave me alone for now.  I can't talk to you if you are always accusing my loving boyfriend of everything."  Haley finally briskly walked away, turning the corner of the hallway.  

***End Lucas POV***

***Haley POV***

God, why did I just do that? I'm pushing him away for no reason.  I just went off on my best friend for caring about me.  Why can't Peyton just tell him so that it doesn't stress _me_ out this bad.

Haley dialed Peyton's number.  

"Hello?"  She heard Peyton's drowsy voice.  

"Are you _still_ sleeping?"  Haley asked, accusation coming into her voice for no apparent reason.

"Yea, you got a problem with that?" She asked, jokingly.  

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you need to tell Luke."  Haley said, just about all the patience in her            voice leaving.  She didn't know why this little incident was making her so mad, but it was.

"Okay, I already decided I was going to anyways.  Well, I guess go ahead and tell him to come over to my house after school."  Peyton shivered at the thought of telling Lucas. 

"Uh-uh girl, you're on your own.  You call him and tell him yourself.  I'm not doing the work for you."  Haley said, a bit of an edge coming out in her voice.

"Okay, you can't even tell him one little thing?  Well, whatever, I can tell him myself."  And with that, Peyton hung up.

It's the hormones, Haley told herself.  

   
***End of Haley POV***


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes**:**  Thanks to all who reviewed, I am so glad I have readers!!!!!!!!  Well, I hope you like this chapter, and please continue to review!! I hope that you all like this chapter and please let me know what you want to happen!  Also, you can IM me on AOL if any of you have AOL. I am always on, and I would love to talk to some people who enjoy One Tree Hill as much as I do!! Thanks again for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!!!!! 

Here goes…

Sitting on her bed, Peyton drew a woman breastfeeding her newborn baby in a rocking chair, a completely happy, serene smile on her face.  Peyton knew that she could never be like that.  She knew that she didn't have enough patience for a child, and she would never be a good mother.  _That's why Lucas is here.  To help me,_ Peyton thought.  She shook the thought from her head, and wanted to ask Lucas what he thought. 

Man, she was so lost. She didn't know if she should keep the baby, or get rid of it.  She wasn't the type to get involved in things like this. She usually didn't get involved in anything to do with relationships except for sex.  With Luke it was different.  With Lucas, she knew there could be a future.  Even though it was crazy, she thought maybe this baby was a blessing.  She knew it was absolutely crazy to think about, but maybe they could raise the baby and be a family.  

_Yeah right, Peyton, get a hold of yourself_.  There's no way in hell her and Lucas could ever make it work.  She could barely stay nice enough to her friends, much less be nice to Lucas _and_ have pregnancy hormones.  Great. Well, all she knew was that she loved Lucas no matter what, and she really did want to have this baby and raise it with Lucas.  There, she finally got it out.  Now she knew what she wanted, and she couldn't deny it anymore.

Peyton's doorbell rang.  She knew it was Luke.  Peyton raced for the door, and tried to open it without breathing heavy.  She swung the door open.  She saw Lucas' smiling face. He was smiling at the sight of her!

"Hey, Luke."  Peyton ran up and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.    
  
"Whoa, Peyt.  That's the sweetest thing you've ever done except for when we were having sex."  Luke smiled at her.  Peyton didn't smile back, and Lucas wondered what was wrong.  "So, can I come in?"  

Peyton opened the front door, and Lucas walked to her room.  

"So, what's wrong?" Lucas asked Peyton, looking her right in her eyes.  He put his hand on her thigh, rubbing it up and down.

"Well… I have a huge thing to tell you."  Peyton's face turned pale, and she looked down at the floor.  "You know how we… had sex, right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty aware of that." Lucas said, chuckling a little.

"Well, I sort of got… pregnant."  Peyton said those words as tears slid down her cheeks.  "I'm really sorry, and I really want to have this baby and raise it with you but, I just didn't know what you wanted me to do, and I just love you so much…"  Peyton rambled as Lucas planted a huge kiss on her lips. 

"I love you too.  And why would I be mad?  We'll have this baby, and we'll raise it together like a family."  Lucas said, a determined look coming across his face.  

Just then, Lucas' cell phone rang.  He answered it.  

"Hello?  Oh, hey Brooke."  Peyton scowled.  She like Brooke and everything, but the fact that she still called him after they were definitely over made her so mad.  Also the fact that he just interrupted the most important conversation in both of their lives for her made her mad.  Peyton watched Lucas' eyes shift from her face to the floor, as his face started to turn crimson. He hung up the phone, and looked like he was about to pass out.

"Peyton," he said, "I really have to tell you something… Please don't get mad."   


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who are following my story, I REALLY appreciate it!!

  Well, here's the ninth chapter to the story, and I wanted to add a twist because so many stories have just the couples getting pregnant and it all ending happily ever after.  Well, I didn't want to be like everybody else, so I twisted it up a little bit.  Again, thanks to all who reviewed and all who are reading this story.  Please review and tell me if you like the twist or not.  ENJOY!!!!

***FLASHBACK:  "Peyton," he said, "I really have to tell you something… Please don't get mad." 

END OF FLASHBACK*** 

"Peyton, don't get mad, but you know me and Brooke went out for so long, right?  And you know how we were all caught up in some kind of love triangle, right? Well, right after Brooke and I broke up, we hooked up, right?  So really it has only been like a couple weeks since Brooke and I broke up, right?"  Lucas was getting nervous and getting really scared about everything that was happening. It felt like he was drowning and couldn't help himself.

She was scared of what Luke was about to say, and she really didn't wanna hear it.  "And…?" 

"Well, she just called and said… that she's… pregnant too…" Lucas looked down at his shoes.  He felt like th e lowest guy on earth.  _Why didn't he just get the whole Tree Hill female population pregnant?_  He thought sarcastically.  

"Oh My GOD! I can't believe you!"   Peyton jumped up and slapped him on the face, leaving a red handprint across it.

"I guess I deserved that." 

"You deserve way more than that, Mr. Scott.  Did you plan to do the same thing as your dad?  Did you plan to be just like him?  Did you? DID YOU?"  Peyton's face was red by now, her fury raging as hot as a fire.    
  
Lucas never thought of it that way.  In a way, he was acting exactly like his dad.  But, in a different way he wasn't.  He really wanted to be a part of Brooke and Peyton's life.  He also wanted to be in his children's lives.  He knew he would be a better father than his father ever was.  But, the problem was, could he convince Peyton and Brooke-who both hated him, by the way- that he was going to stick around and be there for them?  He knew he had to tell his mom, and Keith.  But, more importantly, he had to convince Peyton that he loved her, and that he was going to be there for her.  Because he knew how Peyton was, and he knew she would end up doing something crazy if he didn't talk to her.     

"Peyton, I am really sorry.  I do love you, I promise.  And I really want to be here for you and our baby.  But, you have to let me be there.  You can't push me away.  It is my baby too."  Lucas felt like the lowest person in the world.

"Whatever.  I love you too, but I can't believe you anymore."  Peyton was sad again, and Luke knew she was going to get in one of her depressed moods again.  "Just leave me alone for now."  Luke left a depressed Peyton, lying on her bed.  

Peyton knew what she had to do.  She picked up the Tree Hill phone book, and looked under DOCTORS.

***************************************~******~************************~******~*************************************  


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes:  Thanks to ALL who reviewed, thank you so much!  I really don't know where this is going, I just am going to write as it comes to my mind, I am not planning anything.  I'm going to try to make it good, please tell me what you think.  Thanks again for all who reviewed!!!!!!!!

Here Goes:

Peyton woke up on Thursday morning, the sun shining away her awry mood.  She just felt like being mad, and the sun wouldn't let her.  So she got up, and took a shower.  She didn't even feel like she had to go to school anymore.  She hadn't even told her dad that she was pregnant.  God, she was letting her problems overtake everything.  So she was pregnant, she'd just have to live with it.  So Lucas had gotten another girl pregnant, she would have to live with that too.  She was just letting her being pregnant take away her life, and it didn't have to be like that.  If she kept treating her "friends" like this, then she wouldn't even have any to help her through her pregnancy.  She couldn't believe these last couple days she was throwing away her whole life for something she did.  She was really surprised about what a bitch she was.  

Peyton walked into the kitchen.  Her dad was sitting there, reading the paper, his eyes concentrating so hard that he didn't even hear her come in.  Her footsteps caused him to jump a little, and his eyes adverted to her.  

"Hey, Peyt.  What are you doing home, I thought you were at school.  Are you sick again?"  He looked concerned, and she knew he would understand what she was about to tell him.

"Dad, don't be mad, okay?  Just, please don't be mad about what I am going to tell you."  

"Okay, but I hate conversations that start out like that.  What is it Peyton?  It has to be something big for you to care about it this much." He chuckled to himself, partly because it was true, partly because he was nervous.

"Dad, I'm pregnant."  

"What? Peyton… oh my God… Peyton… How could you do this to yourself?"  Her dad jumped up out of his chair, and placed his hands firmly on her arm.  That's when Peyton finally realized something.  When she used to have sex, she never worried about the consequences.  She never really cared.  If it happened, then it happened.  Then she finally understood.  She was so consumed in her own selfishness and her own problems, and her own pleasure that she didn't even realize what she was doing to herself and everyone around her.  Her dad was exhausted.  She saw it in his eyes.  He deserved a wife, and a good daughter.  He didn't deserve a pregnant, rebellious daughter.  She needed to be strong for him, she needed to finally be a good daughter.

"Peyton, I knew when you were having sex, it would take an idiot to not know.  I knew you always had a boyfriend.  But you know what else I thought? I thought that you were smart enough to be safe.  I thought you would be smarter than that.  But I guess I was wrong."  The disappointment in his eyes brought tears to hers.  That was very un-Peyton like.  She never cried.  It wasn't in her nature.  

Peyton looked up at her dad.  He was crying too.  His eyes softened as he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him, both sobbing the whole time.

*****Haley POV*****

Haley was lying on her bed, thinking of the events of the past couple days.  Peyton was pregnant by Lucas, and Brooke was pregnant by Lucas.  It sounded like a very Dan thing to do according to her.  She should bring that up to Lucas.  Maybe then he would feel bad about getting two girls pregnant in the same month.   

Also, she didn't even know herself if she was pregnant or not.  She hadn't even had the time to think about it.  She'd been too busy debating with Peyton, getting mad at Lucas, and missing Nathan.  Nathan had gone away to a basketball thing for the week.  It was like a camp or something.  She really needed him.  Not to say that she would talk to him about what was going on with her, she just wanted to talk to him about anything.  He was always the one that she could talk to if she was sad, and since the other night when they made love, she couldn't ever stop thinking about him.  She picked up the first pregnancy test that she had taken.  It read positive.  

Just then, the phone rang, scaring Haley and making her drop the test stick.  

"Hello?"  

"Hey baby," she heard Nathan's voice on the other end.  A smile instantly came to her face.

"Hey honey, what are you up to?  I was thinking about you just when you called."  

"I am about to go to sleep, and I wanted your voice to be the last one that I hear tonight."  Haley's face heated up as he said those words.  More and more he was getting sweeter.

"Well, I'm glad you called."  
  


"Yeah, me too.  I gotta go, but I just wanted to tell you that I am thinking about you, and I love you."  

"Yeah, I will always be thinking about you.  I love you too.  Have a good night." 

"Bye."

"Bye."

Haley clicked off the phone, her smile lighting up her whole face.  She loved him so much, and was starting to get used to him say those words.  Haley went to sleep, thinking of no one else but of Nathan, and the way he loved her so much.

Author's Notes:  A slow chapter, I know, I just had to bring back the concept of Haley and her pregnancy.  Trust me, I will update as soon as I can.  Thanks again for all who reviewed.  Keep 'em coming!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes:  Thank you so much to all who reviewed for chapter ten and I'm sorry that I only update one chapter at a time, but I think it makes you want to read more.  Or maybe it has the opposite effect, I don't really know but I like only updating one chapter at a time.  Anyways, back to what I was going to say.  I really needed to spice things up for you all and myself as well.  You're going to be very mad at me for what happens in this chapter, but…. It's FICTION!  So please just bare with me.

Haley gripped the second pregnancy test she had taken minutes earlier.  She knew what the results would be, but she could hope right?  The pregnancy test read POSITIVE.  Great.  She thought this one would be different.  Well, she knew what she had to do now.  She had to tell Nathan.  What if he doesn't think it's his? Haley thought to herself.  Well, he should know that he's the only one she had ever been with. 

She called his cell, since he was still away on the basketball camp thing.  It started to ring.  

  
"Hello?" She heard him answer, and her heart skipped a beat.  Her heart felt so heavy with the news she had to tell him.

"Hey baby," she said, in an airy, lighthearted voice.  She had to sound like she was in a good mood.  

"Hey!"  He sounded genuinely excited to hear her voice, like he hadn't heard it in a month. 

"Nathan, I have some really important news."  She didn't really want to tell him over the phone, it wasn't really what she had imagined, but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Yes?"  He questioned, his voice giddy but still sincere.  Haley was about to utter the word that would change Nathan's life forever when she heard an announcer on his side of the line.

"Sorry baby, but we're getting on the plane home, so I'll see you in a little while, and then you can tell me the really important news."  He sounded excited to get home, and she could wait to tell him later.  

"Okay babe.  See you when you get home."  

"Bye."  Nathan hung up.  He would see her later.  Hopefully the important news could wait until then.  Nathan boarded the plane, finding his seat and pulling his headphones up to his ears, letting the music sing him to sleep.

Haley felt disappointed, but kind of relieved.  She didn't want to tell him over the phone, it didn't seem appropriate for the subject.  Haley called Peyton, letting herself fall back onto her bed, sighing.  After a couple rings Peyton answered.

"'Lo?"  Peyton answered halfway, leading Haley to believe that she was still sleeping.

"Hey, it's Haley.  What are you doing?  Are you still sleeping?  WAKE UP!"  Haley shouted, hopefully making Peyton wake up.

"No, Haley, I wasn't sleeping.  I'm just looking up something on the Internet.  Hey, when did Nathan's plane leave?  Has it left already?"  

"Yeah, I just talked to him, and they were boarding the plane.  Why?"  Haley felt an uneasy feeling gnawing at her heart.

"Well, I was getting on the Internet and I saw that some really bad weather was coming in, and I knew Nathan was leaving today so I was just a little worried that the plane would hit the bad weather.  Then I looked up the weather on Chicago and it was really bad.  They said the weather could be fatal to those airplanes in the air.  I can't believe they left when they knew it might be bad."  Haley bolted up off her bed, causing her stomach to impulsively hurt.

"WHAT?  The airport let the plane leave when there was bad weather?  I can't believe that!  Do you think everyone on the plane will be okay?"  Haley asked that question, knowing that Peyton would say yes, even though she didn't know.

"Yes, Haley, you're worrying for nothing," Peyton said, trying to comfort Haley, but she knew Haley knew that she didn't know.  Trying to take Haley's mind off the subject she said, "So, did you ever get up enough courage to tell Nathan about your pregnancy?  You took another pregnancy test didn't you?  Peyton guessed.

"Nothing's going to take my mind off Nathan, but if you're wondering, yes I took another one.  And I was going to tell him I was pregnant when he said he had to board the plane but I would see him later.  But now, who knows if I'll ever see him again."  Haley started to cry.  Not hard, just sweet tears rolling down her face.

"Haley, I know I may not be able to make you feel better, but, the airport would've stopped the plane from leaving if they knew it was dangerous.  You know that.  They stop planes for even a little bit of rain, so I'm sure they know this weather is nothing.  Don't worry, Haley, it'll be okay."  Peyton closed her eyes and tried to imagine if she was Haley.  She tried to imagine what she could say to make her feel better.  And then she realized that Haley's whole future was on the line, and nothing would possibly make her feel better until she knew that Nate would be okay. 

Haley sat on her bed, dumbfounded.  She couldn't believe that this was happening.  She needed to think, and let Peyton go.  

"Hey, Peyt, I will call you later, okay?  I need some time to think.  But thanks for the news, and thanks for comforting me as best as you could.  I appreciate it.  Talk to you later, k?"  
  


"You're welcome.  And yeah, call me later."  They hung up, Peyton feeling so bad because she told Haley, and Haley feeling like her whole world was crashing down.

She felt like her whole world was in fast forward when she got the call. The most important phone call of her life.  It was Nathan's mom.

"Haley, Nathan's plane was flying through bad weather, and the pilot got lost in the weather, causing him to fly around in circles, and the plane ran out of gas." She sounded like she had already lost it, and she could barely get out the words.  "He died."  Haley dropped the phone to the floor, and screamed and cried until she finally cried herself to sleep. 

Author's Notes:  Hold the tears, you know it's FICTION.  I just had to add a twist and I hope you're not too mad, but I feel like this was a good direction to go in, because it has gotten me out of my writer's block, and I am able to come up with more ideas, therefore writing more for you all to read.  Thank you for reading, and keep the reviews coming.      


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes:  I'm really sorry to all who hated the idea of Nathan's death.  I'm sorry, but just think, it's fiction, and it isn't real.  Here's another chapter, hopefully those who didn't like the idea will continue to read.  Thanks to all who reviewed.

**FLASHBACK:  "Haley, Nathan's plane was flying through bad weather, and the pilot got lost in the weather, causing him to fly around in circles, and the plane ran out of gas." She sounded like she had already lost it, and she could barely get out the words.  "He died."  Haley dropped the phone to the floor, and screamed and cried until she finally cried herself to sleep. END OF FLASHBACK**

The funeral was the hardest thing, because there was no body, just an empty coffin.  It was really hard to grieve over something that wasn't there, and in her heart she knew he would come back.  Somehow Nathan Scott would return to Haley, and she couldn't wait for the day.  Everyone thought she was crazy, but really, it was going to happen.  She couldn't ever move on if she knew he was out there somewhere, dead or alive.  

On the night of the funeral, Haley couldn't sleep.  So, she lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking somber thoughts about Nathan.  She thought about what he was thinking about when he died.  She figured he thought about everyone he cared about.  One of those people would be Haley.  One part of her was happy that she never told him she was pregnant because she didn't want him to feel any guilt when he died.  She knew that he would be sorry and feel guilty for not being there for her throughout her pregnancy.  Haley knew in her heart that he only felt contentment when he died.  He had done everything he could to be a good person, and he really was.  

But another part of her heart felt jealous of Nathan.  She would give anything to not be in this world, to not have to give birth to a baby of her dead love.  She thought about what that would be like to have Nathan's baby.  Their baby would have his beautiful crystal clear eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his everything.  She would have to wake up, look into the eyes of her child, and see Nathan.  She wouldn't be able to keep her sanity.  

She would have never thought she would have to go through this alone.  And what would she say to her child when they asked where their daddy was?  She felt mad because she didn't tell Nathan, because she would never get to see the joy on his face or the glow in his cheeks when she first told him that she was having their baby.  She would never get to see his face again, the dark, soft hair that she loved to run her fingers through when they kissed.  She would never know what it felt like to marry your high school sweetheart.  She would never know what if felt like to wake up in the morning, and look into the eyes of your husband, whom you loved all your life.  She would never have any of those things, because she would never love again after Nathan.  She couldn't do it.  

Haley lay in her bed, thinking and reminiscing about all the old time with Nathan, good and bad.  She liked the way he used to kiss her neck, and she would giggle and tell him to stop.  She loved the way he smiled at her, looking through her into her heart.  She loved the way he really loved her, loved her more than anything, even his family.  She loved being his outlet.  She was his outlet from the harsh world.  She was the one he could go to when he was tired of everyone judging him, and everyone blaming him.  She loved being the only stable thing in his life.  Basketball, friends, social standing, family, and everything about Nathan was constantly changing, and Haley never changed.  She was there for him whenever, she was always within reach of him, and she never lied to him like everyone else did.  She knew he really, truly loved her.  He loved her like nobody else loved her, and finally Haley saw her baby as a good thing.  She could use what Nathan taught her to teach her child.  Nathan taught Haley how to love, without lies, false promises, and all the bullshit that is usually associated with high school relationships.  Whether he knew it or not, he was the best thing that happened to her.  Haley tried to think of what she could have possibly done to keep Nathan from getting on that plane.  She could have told him about her pregnancy, and maybe he would've been too shocked to get on the plane.  Then, when the next flight came, the airport maybe would've detected the bad weather.  She figured that if she had told Nathan, he would've wanted to rush home and see her as soon as possible.

Finally, Haley was too tired to even think.  She closed her eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of Nathan's return.

***  ***

Across town, Deb was holding Nathan's old teddy bear, thinking of what she had done wrong, and how if she would've known this was going to happen, she would have never let him go on the trip.  

***  ***

Lucas thought about his brother, and how they had become closer because of Haley.  Just thinking of living without him was hard, even though they weren't that close.  Lucas  let the bottled up tears fall, soaking his pillow. 

***  ***

Peyton drew a plane, crashing into a mountain, and falling to the Earth.  She drew only one distinct face in a sea of blurred faces.  Nathan's.  He was looking out into the unknown, fear in his eyes, and pain in his heart.  Peyton knew that she wouldn't be able to handle this.  She decided to make a series of pictures, called Nathan's Return, for that was the only was her heart would be content, only if she knew he was coming back.  

***  ***

Dan Scott looked at all the old photos of Nathan and him.  Playing basketball, fishing, riding go-karts, camping, swimming, and various other activities.  In all of the pictures, Nathan had a genuinely happy smile on his face.  Dan knew that even though Nathan resented him, he really did love him.  And Dan knew that that thought was going to be the only thing that would keep him living.

*** ***    


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes:  Hey everyone!  How is everyone?  Well, I am very sorry that I took so long to update, the Kentucky Derby was yesterday, and I went to it.  Sorry about that.  Hope you all like this next chapter.

It was two weeks after the funeral, and everyone was supposed to go over Nathan's house and they were going to take the things they wanted of his.  They were supposed to go over there together, but Haley was extremely emotional and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.  So, she told Peyton to bring her something, or she would go over there another day, she had to tell Deb that she was pregnant anyways.  Haley didn't know how she was going to tell Nathan's mom.  It was hard enough for Haley to think about it, much less his mom, who knew what Nathan looked like when he was little.  This baby was going to be really hard to look at and not see Nathan.  

Haley got up, took a shower, and got dressed.  She had to actually get out of bed, and do something.  The thought of even going to school again, or doing _anything_ again made her exhausted all over again.  Haley lay back down, showing her head under a huge, fluffy pillow.

***

Peyton called Lucas, and wanted to ask how he was doing.  

"Hello?"  Lucas answered, his voice sounding sad and depressed.

"Hey, what are you doing??  Are you busy?  It's Peyton, if you didn't know."  Peyton wondered if he'd want to come over, and talk about what they were going do about their baby.  

"Busy?  No, I'm just sitting here doing nothing.  Thinking about you and Brooke and Nathan, and my mom.  Worrying over everything.  So, what are you doing?"

"Well, I actually got up today, and I thought about us, and Nathan, and Haley.  And, I was wondering if you wanted to come over.  We can at least worry together."  She hoped he would say yes, but, then again, why wouldn't he?  

"Sure, I'd love to.  That would make both of us feel better.  I'll be over in ten minutes, okay?"  His voice sounded excited, and she was excited too.  

"Great, I'll be expecting you.  Bye."

"Bye."  

Peyton wondered what she'd find out when he got there.  She wondered who would have there baby first, her or Brooke or Haley.  Who knew?  Hopefully Brooke was doing okay, but she was really still mad at her and Lucas because she was pregnant.  Even though Brooke got pregnant when her and Lucas were still going out, she was still mad.  Her doorbell rang, and she rushed to get it, since her dad was still at work.  It was Lucas, looking just as cute as usual.

"Hey, girl."  Lucas gave her a hug, and held her for a long time.  He walked into her house, and right to her room, sitting on the bed.  He looked at her expectantly, like he was waiting for her to say something.  Peyton sat on her bed beside him, their legs touching.  

"So, how is Brooke?  How is the baby coming along?  What's been going on with her?"  Peyton looked down at the floor when she asked that, because she really didn't want to hear the answer.  She wanted the baby experience to be experienced just between her and Lucas, not with Brooke also.  Even though Brooke was her friend, she still thought that way.  

"I knew that would come up.  Yeah, she's fine, but I think she doesn't want to have the baby.  She's not ready, and she especially doesn't want to have the baby with me.  I think she hates me."  Luke looked at her, into her eyes.  "How are you?  Are you fine?"  Luke looked panicked, or worried, or some emotion she had never seen from him before.  And she had never seen him show that emotion towards her.  That was surprising.  Maybe he really did care about her.  

"Yeah, I'm fine, I should probably start going to the doctor, and getting ultrasounds and stuff.  I'm glad Brooke's doing okay.  I hope she continues to do okay."  The whole time she was talking to him, she looked straight into his eyes, searching for something.  Some kind of reassurance that he really truly cared for their baby, and that he loved her too. 

"Yeah, me too."  He sat there for a second, his hands in his lap, looking down at the floor.  Then, suddenly he sprang up, and looked at her.  "Why can't we be normal again?  Why is this so hard for us to just talk like normal, like we usually do?  Or like we usually did, before…"  

"Yeah, before me and Brooke were pregnant.  Luke, I miss the way it was too, but we can never have it back, it's too different now.  We have both changed, and we can never change back, but we can learn to love each other how we are now.  We're going to have to, with this baby on the way," Peyton patted her stomach, looking down at it.  Lucas looked at it too, and then hugged Peyton and they both lay down on her bed.  Lucas stroked Peyton's hair, and looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"No matter what, Peyton, I love you."  


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes:  Thanks to all who reviewed.  Sorry I haven't updated recently, but I just have been kind of busy, and I haven't really had time to update.  Sorry!  So, hope you like this chapter, and I might go back and change all the chapter names to an actual name instead of just the chapter number, to make my story better.  Anyways, I bet you want to know about the chapter, not any of the crap I'm talking about!  Well, on with the chapter…

Peyton woke up to the sound of her blaring phone, sending a shrill ring into the dusk air.    
  
"Hello?"  A groggy Peyton answered, wondering who would call at this hour of the morning.  It was like two thirty in the morning, and she was very confused.  Lucas was laying beside her, and then Peyton remembered that Lucas had stayed the night the night before, and she felt extremely excited.

"Peyton, it's Brooke.  I just came out of the hospital, I've been calling for hours, where have you been?  I tried to call Lucas too, but his mom said he didn't come home last night.  She thinks he stayed the night with someone from the basketball team."  Brooke was talking really fast, and Peyton was still sleeping.  Brooke talked like how dare they sleep in the middle of the night.  God, she hated tha tabout Brooke.  She thought the world revolved around her.  

"Okay, Brooke, so what is the big deal?  You went to check the hospital for Lucas, believe his mom, he stayed the night with someone.  If that was all you wanted, then I'll talk to you tomorrow.  I don't have to know where Lucas is at all times.  So, is that all you wanted?"  Peyton looked down at Lucas, and he was stirring.  I guess her voice was getting too high, and she was going to wake him up if she didn't calm down.

"PEYTON!  Stop being so mean, I just lost the baby!"  Peyton felt really bad and sorry for Brooke, but then she listened to the tone of Brooke's voice.  Peyton realized something.  Brooke wasn't sad at all.  And even though Peyton wasn't too thrilled at the thought of having a baby, she would be heartbroken if she found out she lost it.  Brooke didn't even act sad, and she loved Lucas supposedly more than Peyton did.  What was up with her? 

"Oh, god, Brooke, I'm so sorry.  How'd you lose it?  How'd they say that you lost it?  Did you fall down or something, or did you just wake up and it was gone?"  Peyton was really confused.  Meanwhile, Lucas was waking up, and he was starting to mumble.

  
"Peyton, who is it?"  Lucas mumbled sleepily, yet with a kinda loud voice, and Peyton tried to cover it up by talking louder.

"Brooke!  Answer me!  How'd you lose it?"  Peyton figured she did a good job of covering it up.

"Peyton, do you know where Lucas is?  Did he stay the night with you last night?  Is he there right now?"  Peyton was sure Brooke couldn't have heard his voice, but there she was, asking her flat out.  She should tell the truth, but what good what it do her?  To have a clean concience?  Well, she could deal with her conscience later.  Now, she had to deal with her "best friend."

"No Brooke, why would you think that?"  Peyton asked nonchalantly, closing her hand over Lucas' mouth, causing him to just doze off again.  But Peyton kept her hand in place.

"Oh, I just thought I heard his lovely voice.  But I guess I was mistaken.  Can I come over?  I'm really upset, and I think I need to talk to someone about it.  I think I need to talk to my _best friend_ about it.  I'll be over in few. Kay?"  Brooke emphasized the words best and friend, I guess to just make her feel bad.  It made Peyton really mad that Brooke only started to act sad when she thought she could catch Peyton in a lie.  Somehow she thought Brooke really did know that she was lying.  

"Oh really?  Well, Brooke, I guess you're just daydreaming about Lucas, and you thought you heard his _lovely_ voice.  And, Brooke, I know you aren't that sad about losing the baby, I can tell it in your voice.  And, if you don't mind, can I just go back to sleep.  Sorry, but I am having nausea really bad, and I need to get it to go away."  Peyton hoped she sounded convincing, she was starting to convincer herself that Lucas wasn't really here, even though she was looking right at him.  

Brooke sighed, and it made Peyton breathe a sigh of relief.  "Fine, but you owe me, big time."  Brooke said those words then clicked off her phone, making Peyton's nervousness go away.

What do I owe her for, she's the one that lost her baby.  Somehow.  Peyton wrapped her arms around Lucas, and he shifted to cuddle into her too.  They both fell asleep, lost in their dreams of the future.

***

Brooke slammed on the gas in her red convertible.  She was gonna show Peyton and Lucas, both her so-called friends that lying to Brooke got you nowhere.  Peyton could lie to her, but she couldn't hide from her.  Brooke made her way to Peyton's house, and "accidentally" slammed into Peyton's car, causing two of the right side windows to shatter.  Brooke then drove away,  her heart beaming with utter satisfaction.  That shows you to mess with me.   


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes:  Sorry I haven't written in awhile, I had a 225 point Geography project due and I had to work on it for about two weeks, so sorry it took so long to update.  Here's another chapter, hope you liked the one before it.  Sorry that the last chapter was so slow, I needed to make Brooke into the bad guy, and make her lose her baby.  Hope you liked it.  And I hope that you like this chapter.  Get ready for a weird twist in the next couple of chapters.

Peyton awoke to the sound of her father, screaming into the phone.  Lucas wasn't up yet, and she didn't want to disturb him.  Peyton knew her dad wasn't yelling about Lucas being here, she'd had boys stay the night before. It wasn't anything new.  Peyton threw on some sweatpants and jogged to where her dad's voice was wafting.  He was standing in the living room, with only some shorts on.  He had to work today, why wasn't he at work?  And his foot was bleeding.  What was going on?

He looked up at her with a worried, mad, strange expression on his face.  He finished yelling into the phone, then looked back up at her.

"Dad, what happened?  Why aren't you at work?"

"Honey, someone slammed into your car, and when I went to go get the mail and the paper this morning, the whole side was slammed in.  I then cut my foot.  Do you know who would have done this?"  Her dad was furious, and she was happy that he was this worried about something of hers, even after she had gone and gotten pregnant.

Crap.  Brooke was really mad last night.  She could tell by her bitchy demeanor that she was pissed.  That was the thing with Brooke.  She could be mean without saying anything mean at all.  That was what made her mad about Brooke.  But Peyton never thought she could be this mean.  This devilish.  She guessed that Brooke had known that Luke stayed the night last night.  It was pretty obvious.  And this is the way she got revenge.  Well, maybe Peyton could let it go, the girl had just found out that the love of her life was staying the night with her best friend.  Maybe love had blinded her.

Brooke sat on her computer chair, looking at Peyton's web cam.  The girl really needed to learn how to turn the damn thing off.  It was getting her into a lot of trouble with her friends.  But at least she could sit there and watch Luke sleeping like a peaceful baby.  God, she hated Peyton.  She had no respect for their friendship at all.  If she thought she could just steal Luke away and get away with it, she was wrong.  Brooke was not the kind of girl to sit around and cry.  She wanted revenge.  And she was going to get just that.  Revenge.

Shopping sucked when you had no one to shop with, and that was just what Haley James was doing.  Shopping alone.  All alone.  By herself.  No friends, definitely no boyfriend.  All by her lonesome.  She wished everything could turn out okay.  No, she wished everything could backtrack to the better days.  When everyone and their mother wasn't pregnant.  And when she had a best friend and loving boyfriend.  She wished Nathan was here, she wished Luke would talk to her and give her the time of day.  Or, she just wished that Luke would help her and be there for her.  She wished that Peyton would pay attention to her, and get her head out of Luke's butt. 

Maybe she was just being really selfish.  But, she had a right to be.  Everyone was leaving her, and she had a huge weight on her shoulders.  She had to tell Nathan's mom that she was pregnant, along with everyone else.  She hadn't even told Lucas or her parents.  She couldn't tell anyone, she felt so stressed and crazed about it, she needed Nathan to be here to do it with her.  And she knew that even though they were young, he would've been really excited and anxious for their baby.   

Haley had to stop thinking about all this.  She had to stop reminiscing about Nathan.  She wasn't going to get the past back, and she was tearing herself up by just thinking about it.  She was torturing herself, and she didn't know how to stop.  She wondered what Peyton was doing.  But she didn't wanna call, she figured Peyton would still be sleeping.  Oh, well.

Haley wondered around the Tree Hill Mall, looking at all the cute shops and food stores.  She went in a baby store.  She picked up a cute little nightie, and a tear ran down her cheek.  Then she looked at the price tag, and put it down.  It was $25.  How was she going to afford all this stuff?  That was just one piece of clothing, much less necessities like a crib.  Then she went off again, thinking of Nathan, and how she wished he was here with her.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes:  This is another chapter, and I hope you like it.  Sorry the last chapter was a little slow; I had to get in Brooke's mind so that you all could see why she was being such a lunatic.  Well, review and tell me how you like this chapter.  And also, thanks for all of you who have kept reading this story even though I hardly ever update!  I really appreciate it.  Anyway, here goes.  Read on!!!!!!!! 

"Mayday, Mayday.  K-14 going under."  Nathan remembered the pilot saying that, and everyone going crazy.  He remembered the airplane going down, and him thinking of everyone he loved and how he was going to miss all of them.  He remembered going to church when he was little, and so he prayed to the Lord that he would go to Heaven when he died.  Now, he woke up in a hospital, but not a normal one.  It looked like an army hospital or something.  And none of his family was there.  A nurse walked in, and he looked up.    
  
"Ah," she said, "I knew that you would wake up, I told everyone.  I said, 'that boy is a survivor.' And I guess I was right.  You sure were a survivor.  Over fifty people on that plane, and you were the only survivor."

Then the realization of what had happened hit him.  He was on the plane coming home from a basketball thing when his plane crashed and everyone died.  Wait a second.  He was on a plane with the basketball team.  Oh, my God.  All of his friends were dead.  Nathan started to ball.  Luke was never going to get to see the nice person that Nathan was.  Hold on, for some reason he didn't remember Luke ever being on the plane.  Oh yeah, with all the things that had happened.  So Luke wasn't dead.  But all the other guys were, and even if he wasn't best friends with all of them, he was still going to miss them more or less.  And Whitey.  Man, he was definitely going to miss that man.

The nurse interrupted his balling.  "Sorry sir, but do you want to get in touch with your parents or something.  Do you want to call anyone?"  She looked nervous, and he understood why she was.

"Oh, yeah.  Where am I?"  He wondered where he ended up.

"You're in Virginia.  The plane crashed, and then the coast guard came to get the survivors.  And that's when they found you and you were in a coma.  The only base close to where you all crashed was this one.  And so that's why you winded up here."

"Okay, well, I guess I'm going to call my parents."  The nurse brought him the phone and he picked it up and dialed Haley's number first.

"Hello?"  It was Haley.  He didn't know what to say.  He didn't even know how long he had supposedly been dead.

"Haley?"  It's me, Nathan."  

"What?  Who is this, really?  That's a really mean joke."  Haley's voice sounded hurt, but really vulnerable.  Almost as if she'd believe a prank just to let her think Nathan could be alive.

"NO, Haley, it really is Nathan.  My plane crashed, and I'm at a Coast Guard base in Virginia.  I was the only survivor.  Please believe me."  
  
"Nathan???  Is it really you?"  Haley's voice was hopeful, and Nathan was so glad to be talking to her.

"Yes, baby, it really is me.  Didn't you say before I got on the plane that you had something important to tell me?"

"Yes, but that news can wait.  I'm so happy that you're alive.  OH, I missed you so much.  I love you!!!!"

"I love you too.  Haley, I'll see you soon, I need to call my mom and tell her I'm alive.  I love you, and I will talk to you later.  Bye."

"I love you too.  Bye."

Haley's heart was bursting, and she was so happy, that nothing in the world mattered to her anymore, only Nathan and their baby.  Oh, she couldn't wait to tell him and see the joyful look on his face.  She called Peyton, happy to spread the wonderful news.

Author's Notes:  I hope you liked that.  I just needed to bring Nathan back, because the story felt so empty without him, and everyone was dying for him to somehow be alive.  Also, I don't know anything about that whole plane mayday thing, but I tried to make it up as well as I could.  Also, is K-14 a plane?  Well, anyways, I will update soon.  I appreciate those who like the story!!!!!!      


End file.
